


Darkness Sometimes Brings Light

by orphan_account



Series: Untameable [1]
Category: Untameable
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dark fluff, F/M, Female Alpha, Fluff, Insanity...litteral and physical INSANITY, Love Confessions, Male Omega, Nightmares, Pain, Vampires, Werewolves as Slaves, dark characters, especially around the lychen who loves her, flash backs, intense flash backs, just shoot me now!, tame werewolves, vivid descriptions of said pain, what happens when a lychen has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' Everything was dark...so very dark... everything about my body hurt... likes the flames that danced in the fireplace, who's heat I could feel across the damp, dark room, danced upon my body instead... Then the darkness was gone and was instead replaced with a sweet smell skinned to the smell of fresh pastries, that danced so sweetly throughout the room...the room was anything but empty as I heard a door open softly but it was soon overpowered by the loud yelps, barks, and howls of the lychen pups that apparently littered the room, each of which called out a single plea, "choose me!" They sang and chanted and their was no doubt the delectable smelling 'thing' that had entered the cell could here each of them.... My plea however had been different, I wanted an Omega that could save me from the darkness, and that's exactly what she did...'<br/>Then... I woke up to the sounds of heartfelt whines from the lychen I had chosen... of Jun... of 'obedience'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Sometimes Brings Light

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of anxious at first to right this since its my first fanfiction and is actually based off of a story I am writing myself, which ownly adds to my debacle... and this is what happens when the already unsocial girl locks herself in a room with a minifreezer during a storm...nightmare and fluff... anyway I hope anyone kind enough to read this enjoys it! Feedback is always much appreciated!

Ayakashi POV

' Everything was dark...so very dark... everything about my body hurt... likes the flames that danced in the fireplace, who's heat I could feel across the damp, dark room, danced upon my body instead... Then the darkness was gone and was instead replaced with a sweet smell skinned to the smell of fresh pastries, that danced so sweetly throughout the room...the room was anythingg but empty as I heard a door open softly but it was soon overpowered by the loud yelps, barks, and howls of the lychen pups that apparently littered the room, each of which called out a single plea, "choose me!" They sang and chanted and their was no doubt the delectable smelling 'thing' that had entered the cell could here each of them.... My plea however had been different, I wanted an Omega that could save me from the darkness, and that's exactly what she did...'

Then... I woke up to the sounds of heartfelt whines from the lychen I had chosen... of Jun... of 'obedience'...

He sat next to me clearly worried as he tried to wake my sleeping form from the deep smog of my dreams with the pleasing tone that carried in his voice. Jun was like me, one of the cursed ones... everything about us appeared rabid because of that curse, however he could never fully understand my life and actions because when in the womb I had apparently seen fit to save my twin brother from the fate of being cursed as well and absorbed his darkness... causing me to have a double portion and him to be 'pure'... I sat up slowly as his whines died from the frantic cries from earlier, into high growls, that resembles purrs in away, to leave him as he looked at me happily... As I looked at his bright smile which put his protruding canines on full display and the light that had returned to his carribean blue-green eyes, I felt warmth blossom from the deepest recess' of my heart.

'It was hard to believe that it had been a year so since that day, the day I had fought my brother for my master and the strange Omega's sake.Since the fateful day in the woods the boy had followed me like a lost puppy and had cried uncontrollably whenever you questioned why he insisted on following. One day out of the blue though he had actually answered, " You killed my Alpha now YOU are my Alpha", the excited omega had yipped before rubbing his neck against my own.'

Exactly as he was doing now as he frantically tried to comfort me with tears in his own eyes presumably from being worried about me. " Jun I'm okay you stop the water works now see I'm fine, I'm right here infront of you arent I?" I cooed softly as I held his face infonrt of me with one hand the other running its way lazily those his blood red hair, " Alpha is here..." I sighed as I too buried my noose into the aggravated scent gland on his neck.

" Why were you crying?" Jun asked with the innocence of a small child.

" I had a bad dream", as soon as the words left my mouth I saw his ears drop and his eyes widen in helpless sadness, so I added, " but I'm okay now thank you for worrying about me" as the familiar light returned to his eyes and his ears perked again.

It was all there as he climbed gently into my arms to sit on my lap as he rubbed against my scent gland and I in turn stuck out my tongue lap at his in a way of showing affection for the Omega that now sat on top of me. He whined happily and leaned into my touch gladly accepting the love he was so desperate to receive. Omegas by nature were more timid and submissive, accepted any form of warmth they could from the ones around them, after all she had been one, sure not since she has basically gone chainsaw massacre on her brother and his pack not killing them of course...but now she was an Alpha, an Alpha with a needy, large, and overly emotional Omega that followed her every word like a commandment from god himself. But it wasn't all that bad they had their days, their rises and falls, their mountains and their valleys but they always came through it, with Ayakashi's master, Briar Rose, of course.

She froze in surprise when she heard her omega murmur " I love you Alpha, goodnight" and her response came out on instinct, " I love you too". At the words the wolf in her arms sprang to life completely revitalised with a spark of mischief in his eyes as his lips curled into a smirk.

"You love me!" He sang as he hopped from my lap and pranced around the room like a school girl.

"If that makes you feel any better about yourself you go ahead and keep believing what you heard, kid" I chuckled as he stopped and turn to me as his smirk only grew wider.

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!!!!", he screamed as he came flying through the air towards me as I ducked but reached up to catch him before he hit the wall. and pulled him into a hug to can down the over excited wolf before me. He soon fell asleep n my arms again.

I fell asleep minutes after with a feeling that my nightmares would not return , as I incoherently mumbled as I fuel asleep, "Goodnight My Omega"...

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know any suggestions for a follow up or if you find any errors... I hope you all enjoyed...


End file.
